


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by GealachGirl



Series: Holiday/winter "ficlets" 2018-19 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crush confessions, Fake Dating, Flirting, Light overstimulation, M/M, Pre-Slash, college-era, holiday parties, the soul-sucking corporate world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl/pseuds/GealachGirl
Summary: Despite the printed instructions, Foggy did not bring a date to the office holiday party, but then Matt Murdock shows up.





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: you overhear my ex mocking me for being single at a holiday party and introduce yourself as my SO with a kiss on the cheek but we’ve never spoken before
> 
> Basically, I got bored, missed writing on deadline like I haven’t been doing it every day for four months, and don’t really understand the concept of “taking a break,” so I challenged myself to write a bunch of fics based on [these prompts](https://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing) both before the end of the year and before break ends. This is the result of the first round. I tried to get them done before Christmas, but I started on the 20th, so I only got so close.  
> I also have a list of more general winter-themed prompts that I’m going to hammer out before next semester starts and I have deadlines for papers and articles every day again.  
> Enjoy the series!

Foggy hated this. He hated everything about it.

Rationally, he knew office holiday parties weren’t supposed to be _fun_ , it wasn’t real socializing with real friends. He was at the office for fuck’s sake.

But he also knew he’d have to get over this if he wanted to make it in the corporate world. Sure, not every place would be like Landman & Zack, but this was good practice. And internships were all about practice, right?

Still.

“Foggy Bear!” Marci’s sing-song voice drifted over to where he’d hoped he was hidden in the corner, purposely avoiding her.

On any other day he got along famously with his ex-girlfriend. She was one of his closest friends. But the holidays, with their focus on fairytale romances and the abundance of mistletoe and all of the suitors trailing after her made her just this side of unbearable.

“Why are you all alone over here? Didn’t you bring a date? The invitations very clearly said to bring a date.” And Foggy knew that sharp, probing tone. Everyone in their mock trial class had learned to fear that tone.

He’d known it was only a matter of time.

“Yeah well. Couldn’t find anyone so lucky,” he said, because he decided ripping the Band-Aid off would be less painful here. Best to just get right into it instead of delaying the inevitable.

“Oh, Foggy Bear.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he protested. “They’re just missing out on the Franklin Nelson extravaganza. And it’s fine, it’s just a work party at the office. What’s the big deal?”

“All you had to do was ask one person to come. Mention free food at a fancy law office and I don’t understand how you could _not_ end up with a date,” Marci said, missing the point, probably on purpose. Making people cry was one of her pastimes, Foggy just wasn’t sure why she was doing it to him.

Then he caught sight of the guy she’d come in with over at the snack table and it made a little more sense. She was probably starved for an intelligent conversation.

“I’m just saying, Foggy. You don’t need a spark to ask someone to an office party. It’s not a proposal. You socialize, you make small talk, you drink, you dance a little, you bang, you part ways. Above all, you show your bosses you’re a functional human with a social life.”

It was so nice of Marci to remind Foggy why they’d broken up.

“I told you —"

“I’m sorry I’m so late. What did I miss?” A new voice entered Foggy’s corner and joined the conversation. But this one was unexpected on several different levels.

“Murdock.” Marci’s voice flattened as she eyed her single opponent. Foggy eyed him too.

Matthew Murdock, fellow intern, fellow student, somehow looked even better than usual. His suit fit him like it had been custom-made — impossible of course, but hot damn — and his silver cufflinks glinted in the lights overhead, matching the silvery-gray tie with little white outlines of bells on it. There wasn’t a single hair out of place, and even the white and red cane didn’t throw off the outfit.

Foggy had seen him around Columbia of course, had taken plenty of classes with him, and it was impossible not to know who he was. Hell’s Kitchen hero and top student and devastatingly handsome and intelligent. Foggy thought he’d maybe helped Matt with paperwork at some point here, too and they had desks close to each other. But it wasn’t like they were friends. Foggy just wished they were more than. 

Matt nodded in her direction and then turned his attention to Foggy. “Like I said, I’m sorry I’m late. I know I’m being a terrible date. I hope you haven’t done too much socializing without me.” And then his arm slipped around Foggy’s waist. 

Marci was staring now and Foggy thought he caught a hint of betrayal in it. For his own part, he couldn’t help tensing. Matt was just smiling politely, waiting for…something. But Foggy recognized an out when he saw one and he put his arm around Matt’s seriously broad shoulder in return, and planted a kiss on his cheek for good measure.

“Don’t worry about it, you haven’t missed much. Sorry Marce. I didn’t bring a date because that seemed like it would be rude to my,” he stumbled over the word just a little because _what the hell_ , “boyfriend.”

She didn’t look like she believed it. “You and Murdock, seriously?”

“We like to keep it professional at work,” Foggy said. Because the only option now was to go all in.

“I’ve never seen you two interact once.”

“You don’t have eyes on me 24/7.” Her eyes narrowed now, and it still didn’t look like she believed it, but she didn’t have the evidence she needed to question it.

“Oh hey, do you want to dance?” Foggy asked Matt, because his next priority was getting as far away from Marci’s penetrating stare as possible. “Or get drinks?”

Matt’s smile was smooth and he lifted his hand to the crook of Foggy’s elbow. “Lead the way.”

     

"So. That was cool of you, but why?” Foggy asked. “And how did you know I needed an intervention?”

It had been about fifteen minutes and they’d made it all the way across the room. True to his word, Foggy had gotten them drinks but they had yet to make it to the dancing. Instead, they’d been leaning against the wall surveying the rest of the party. Or Foggy was surveying, he wasn’t sure what Matt was doing beyond sipping at his drink.

“Oh, uh,” and if Foggy’s eyes weren’t fooling him, Matt was blushing. “I got here, heard you two and since you’re the only people I really know I headed your direction. Then I heard her teasing you about not having a date.” He fiddled with the handle on his cane and seemed really intent on rubbing the grip off.

“It sounded like you wanted an escape, I could hear it in your voice, so I thought I’d help out.”

“My hero,” Foggy said. And he was intrigued by the way that made Matt flush even more red. But if he could do anything, Foggy could handle making people feel awkward. “Seriously, I owe you one. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Matt protested, frowning and clawing some of his composure back.

“But I want to. You can’t fight individual free will, Murdock.” And the soft smile on his face was something Foggy really wanted to see more of.

He could handle being his date for the night. And handle it he did.

Foggy hadn’t expected to like Matt as much as he did, but after the better part of an hour, it was clear they worked together. Matt was sweet and funny and Foggy felt warm every time he smiled or seemed to enjoy Foggy’s rambling. He was fascinating too with his passion for the law and the people of Hell’s Kitchen, and Foggy seriously wondered what a guy who burned for justice the way he did was doing in an office like this.

The sharks were clearly using this party as their excuse to let loose, and as the drinks continued to flow it only got louder. Even Foggy was feeling himself warm to the idea of the party. It wasn’t much different from random college parties.

When the music was turned up a few minutes later, digging into the comfortable quiet, Foggy realized he was being a terrible fake-date.

“Hey do you want to go dance? That was part of the package,” Foggy asked, turning his head to find the last thing he expected.

Matt Murdock wasn’t so put together anymore. His mouth had thinned and there was a faint crease between his eyebrows. His whole body was rigid and the loose hand wrapped around his cane had tightened so much his knuckles were white.

“Holy shit dude. Are you okay?” And then Foggy remembered how blind people’s other senses usually got stronger to compensate, and he realized that the office really was getting loud and there wasn’t much space for the noise to go. “Hey buddy, it’s alright, I’ll get you out of here. Just give me a sec.”

To further compound the evil factor, Landman & Zack’s had an open floor plan with the smallest excuses for partitions imaginable, so “getting away” wasn’t really possible. But Foggy did know about the balcony through one of the partners’ offices.

It was a dumb decision, but Foggy reasoned that no one in charge was likely to see them, he could always argue the door was open and, if all else failed, he could say he was too drunk to notice. It might cut his internship short, but it was probably better than letting Matt Murdock throw up or pass out at the holiday party. 

“Come on, buddy,” he said, taking hold of Matt’s arm and directing him as gently as possible. They passed Marci as they went and she narrowed her eyes at them, Foggy pressed closer to Matt to keep the show going.

The burst of cold air when they stepped outside, and the sudden muffling of the party seemed to bring Matt back to himself. He tipped his head back as he breathed deep and Foggy got a peek of the eyes behind the glasses. He couldn’t see much because of the dark, but he was intrigued and he had the overwhelming urge for a better look.

“Thank you,” Matt said quietly. “My senses turn the world into a lot to handle sometimes. I’m sorry you’re missing out on the party.”

“Please, I don’t care about that stupid party. I’m just glad you’re okay. Do you need water or anything?”

The corner of Matt’s mouth tipped up into a soft smile. “No, Foggy, I’m okay. Thank you.”

Foggy let the silence stretch out between them and the city. It was a nice quiet. Something you sank into instead of drowning. And God, he’d only actually known Matt for an hour maybe.

“So why pose as my boyfriend to rescue me from my ex?” Foggy asked when the question popped into his mind. Matt ducked his head and Foggy was getting to know him well enough to think he was blushing again. He was a little excited by the thought.

“Well you two were talking about dates, it was the first thing that came to mind,” Matt said. He had an impressive poker face, but Foggy had seen his style in too many mock trials and he’d seen too much of his research to be fooled. Matt always gave it more thought than that.

“Hmm, I’m calling bull,” Foggy said. “I believe you were doing it to get her off my back, but you really went for it.”

For a second, he thought Matt would try to deflect again, and then he straightened and squared his shoulders. “Maybe I have a crush I decided to act on, and I was given the perfect opportunity.”

And Foggy’s world stopped making sense for a second. “How?” Matt frowned at him. “How would you have a crush on _me_?”

Matt laughed a little. “I believe you called your company the ‘Franklin Nelson Extravaganza,’” he joked. After a moment, the smile slipped off his face and he tipped his head to the side. Foggy bit down on the urge to ask what was wrong.

“I’ve heard you in class and here. The way you talk to other people…you’re so kind and smart. And you’re funny and dedicated. Whatever you’re doing you always work hard and do your best,” Matt paused and Foggy wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to form words again. “You’re pretty hard not to like, Foggy.”

Foggy wasn’t sure how to respond. Matt’s voice was sincere and painfully earnest. His eyebrows had lowered over his dark glasses and there was that set to his jaw that he got whenever someone challenged him in class or assumed he couldn’t do something because he couldn’t see.

He meant it.

And now, something that felt a lot like joy and goodwill toward men swept through Foggy’s chest and his grin was totally lost on Matt, but Foggy could only hope his senses could pick it out somehow.

“Can I take you out sometime? Like on a date?” Foggy asked. “To repay you for getting me away from Marci.”

Matt grinned too, and Foggy could see the relief spread across his face. “I’d like that,” he said.

"Perfect.” Foggy reached out to take his hand, the same way Matt had taken his arm earlier. In reality, he wanted to kiss him, but he suspected there would be opportunities later.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to give a quick thank you to everyone who writes or who has written Daredevil fic. Thank you for giving me a warm place to hang out when I needed some brightness this past semester.


End file.
